


Lollipop

by EnviousHera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1950s, 1960s, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben and Finn are gay for each other, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Dark Reylo, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Framed Murder, Get Ben a Pepsi, Growing Up, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, I'm Sorry, Insanity, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Anguish, Mental Disintegration, Monsters Under My Bed, Murder, Original Mythology, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Period Typical Attitudes, Possessive Behavior, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Revenge, Rey why are you an asshole, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Smart Guy Ben Solo, Smut, Smut and Angst, The Monster Under My Bed, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships, Young Ben Solo, best friends til the end, dom!rey, innocence kink, institutionalized, moonlight and onyx eyes, muted colors, poor ben solo, sub!Ben, sweet Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHera/pseuds/EnviousHera
Summary: Young Ben Solo finds a little girl under his bed one night, whom he names Rey.As the years roll by, he knows there is something different about her, and it only makes him love her all the more.But maybe hers isn't a love to be desired.loosely inspired by Billie Eilish's video 'bury a friend'





	1. Mr. Sandman, Bring Me A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luvkyloreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/gifts).



> Ben is about 6 years old in the beginning, and then 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story has been rewritten/changed in a few parts, because I'm a frosted flakey fuck and I wanted to change some shit, okayyyyy?

Benjamin shook his mother awake late one night.

"Mommy... I heard something under my bed. I saw someone. What if it's a monster? Will you _please_ come look? Pleaseeee..." He whispered frantically. 

She sighed and reached for her husband, tapping his shoulder a few times until he groaned. 

"Honey? Go look under Ben's bed. He thinks there's a monster." She yawned and pat Ben's hair. He leaned into her palm and sniffled. 

"Why don't you go look? I have work in the damn morning, _princess_." Han grumbled through his teeth, pulling the pillow over his face. 

"You're the one who let him watch the scary movie, Han. And watch your language, he's right here."

Han slammed his hands down on the mattress in defeat. " _Fine._ Come on, kid. Let's go scare it away..." He stumbled out of bed, stuffing his feet into his slippers and throwing on his robe. 

Ben scampered to his daddy, grasping his hand and hiding behind his robe. When they reached his room, Han flicked on the light and bent down to pull up the covers. There's nothing, at least to Han. But Ben can see the eyes staring back at him. He thinks he sees it wink. 

"See? Just the wood creaking. Monsters are scared of me, so they won't come in here. Now go to sleep, son. It's late."

Han yawned.

Ben looked up to his daddy, worrying his lip. He still wasn't sure but doesn't want to catch a hiding from Han. 

"... Okay, daddy. I love you."

He whispered, chewing on his nails.

"Yeah, you too, kid. Go to sleep." Han flipped the light switch and shut the door behind him. Ben sat on the floor, his legs criss-crossed in the dark. He swept his dark curls from his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly crawled to the bed, snagging up the covers swiftly, holding his breath. 

A little girl peered back at him from underneath, the pale moonlight reflecting in her eyes. She smiled at him and he huffed, confused. 

"Why can't my daddy see you?"

He asked, still chewing at his nails.

"I dunno." The little girl shrugged. "Magic, I guess." 

She crawled out and climbed onto his bed, patting the spot next to her. He followed suit, intertwining his fingers politely. She touched his hair and cooed softly to him. He twiddled his thumbs, nervous. 

"What's your name?" he whispered, staring at the floor. 

"You probably can't say it right. Why don'tcha give me one?" She nudged him with her elbow, trying to get him to look at her. 

"Okay... How 'bout... Rey?"

"Rey? That's a boys name." She stuck her tongue out, face twisted in disgust. 

"No, no! Like... Like the moonlight rays." He bit his lip. "It's pretty."

"If ya say so..." She kicked her feet back and forth. "What's your name?"

"Benjamin Oberon Solo." 

Rey giggled. "Oberon? That's a funny name... Like King of the Fairys?" Ben shrugged, embarassed. It kinda _was_ a silly name. "It was my great uncle's name..." Rey pursed her lips and locked around the dim room. "Do you have toys? I wanna play."

He looked at his tiny alarm clock that read 3:19am. He learned to tell time in school a month ago and he was real proud about it. 

"But... It's late. Daddy will be mad if he gets up for work and I'm not asleep..."

"It's okay. Just for a little. _Pleaseeee_ , Benny?" She pouted, eyebrows drawn together and her bottom lip stuck out. 

He gulped and ran his sweaty hands on his jammies. "Okay... But just for a little..."

They spent the night playing quietly with hushed giggles. When the sun started to break in the horizon, Rey disappeared into thin air to Ben's astonishment. He went to school, exhausted but happy. He finally had a friend that wasn't just Poe, and she was a _girl_. 

He doesn't tell anyone, because Rey made him promise not to. Every night they played and whispered until Rey disappeared at dawn. He got into trouble for falling asleep at school a lot, but he didn't care; He looked forward to seeing her every night, admiring how pretty she was. 

 

The years rolled by and his admiration turned into more than just puppy love. He was so in love that he didn't think much of the pets that had all run away through the years. A bird, three cats and several dogs. _Stranger things have happened_ , he supposed. 

Ben came home from swim practice one evening, a routine he'd had since he was 9. He sat down to eat dinner with his parents as per usual, shoveling pot roast into his mouth while his dad tried to watch TV from the dinner table. Leia scolded them both for being so uncivilized, but smiled all the same. 

"Sorry, ma. I'm just tired. I'm gonna take a shower and turn in early." He pat his mouth with his napkin and kissed his mother on her cheek, taking his plate to the sink. "Goodnight, pops." Han waved him off, barely paying him any mind, scarffing his second plate down. Some things never changed; his father's distance being no stranger to him. 

Ben took his school books upstairs, setting it on his writing desk. "I'm going to shower for just a sec." He whispered and collected his pajamas, heading to the bathroom. 

He stood in the steaming hot spray, staring at his feet. It'd been hard these last few years; he tried not to let anyone know just how exhausted he truly was. Or lovesick. He wanted to tell Rey how he felt, but he was afraid she would just laugh at him. She did that a lot. He also had been obsessing about his future in those days, always set on having a schedule, a plan. He was a good student, real good, and he knew he'd get into a good college, no problem. 

_But... What about Rey? Can she come with me? Can she leave my room?_

It caused him to actually cry a bit. He knew he couldn't live without her. It was also pretty unfair to be that in love with Rey when he'd been going steady with Paige Tico for almost 6 months... He hadn't told Rey about that. Although, he wasn't sure that she would care... She didn't seem to care about much in the first place.

He envied her for that. He was guilty of caring _too much_... Perhaps something he'd picked up from his mother. She obsessed over Ben's everyday life, the calendar in the kitchen filled everyday with nearly every single minute accounted for and planned out. 

_Where does she go during the day? What is she? She never tells me anything about her... Not about where she's from, what she is. Maybe it's the mystery of her that drives me so crazy... I spend more time thinking about her than anything else. She ages as I do, but never eats, drinks, sleeps..._

_Maybe she's an angel._

He sighed. He knew he should tell her about Paige. Friends are supposed to tell each other things. And he normally told her just about everything. It wasn't right to keep secrets, even if she did... Their relationship seemed a little of an ionic bond; very one sided. 

He'd tell her. He'd tell her tonight. 

He stepped out of the shower and dressed in his stripped blue and red pajamas. Combed his black hair. Brushed his teeth. Shaved his face. Stared at his reflection, taking in the dark bags under his eyes, the paleness of his skin. Love was making him look like a zombie. 

When he came to his room, Rey was laying on his bed, reading his calculus book. She wore his other set of pj's and she looked beautiful in them. He sighed as he closed his door, kicking off his slippers. 

He cleared his throat, staring at the ground. 

"Rey? I need to tell you something..."

"Yes, Benny?" She said, not bothering to look up. 

He chewed on his constantly gnawed fingernails. "I have a... Girlfriend."

This caught her attention. She shoot a look up at him, her eyebrow raised. 

"Oh. Is that so?" She asked cooly. _Uh oh._

"Yes..."

"Hm. For how long?"

She asked, looking over her nails, seeming bored. But Ben knew better - she was mad.

He looked away, feeling ashamed. He knew he should have said something long before now. He gulped loudly. "Almost six months... I'm sorry I didn't tell you. That was wrong of me... Are.. Are you mad?"

He peaked up at her.

She continued to check out her nails with a scowl on her pretty face. 

"No... As a matter of fact, I'd like to meet her." She looked up and smiled at him. It looked almost cruel but he couldn't be sure. He pulse thundered in his ears. 

"R-really? Can... You really meet her?" He asked, a little breathless. 

She sat up, twirling her long hair in her finger. 

"If I want to, anyone can see me." She grinned and motioned to him with her index finger. "Come here, Benny."

He stumbled to her, his mouth dry. He was compelled and he wasn't sure by what, but when Rey wanted something, he was always more than willing to give it to her, no questions asked. He dropped to his knees in front of her. 

She softly stroked his face, gazing into his eyes. She slowly leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and his eyes fluttered shut. His heart almost exploded. He leaned into the kiss, lifting his shaky hands to touch her face and she tenderly ran her hands into his hair, her nails lightly running against his scalp. He shivered. 

She pulled away slowly and he opened his eyes part way, gazing at her with his mouth slightly ajar, hypnotized. 

"Bring her to me tomorrow night, Benny. No exceptions. Be a good boy and do as I say." Her apple green eyes were bright, almost pulsing and all he could do wass nod. 

"Anything for you. Anything." He breathed out in a whisper. She licked her lips and smiled before she kissed him again and he melted into her. 

"Good boy."

She whispered against his lips as she deepened the kiss.

The next morning he awakened, feeling more exhausted than usual. He rolled out of bed, shuffling to grab a cup of coffee. He dropped in several cubes of sugar, added a little cream. His mother commented on his five o'clock shadow, beaming at him be coming such a handsome young man. Han grunted to him as a greeting and turned the page of his news paper and yawned. 

Ben walked to the telephone, punching in Paige's number without thinking. Her little sister answered. 

"Hello! Tico residence, Rose speaking." 

_She was too chipper for 7:30am_ , Ben thought glummly.

"Salutations, Rose. It's Ben. May I speak to Paige?"

"Mhm, of course! Hold on..." Her yell was muffled but only slightly - Ben still gets an earful of her shouting for her sister. He pulled the phone away from his ear with a frown. 

_Cheese and crackers, she's so damn loud._

"Hi, honey. It's early. Do you need me to sow your dress jacket again?" She giggled a bit. 

"No, no. I was wondering if..." He turned behind him to see if his parents are listening, lowering his voice. "If you'd like to come over and help me study for Mr. Hutt's Literature oral presentation tonight. We can have floats at Lando's Diner after, perhaps?"

She squeeled a little. "Oh, that sounds nice, Ben! Sure! I'll come over around 6? See you then, love you." She makes a kiss noise and hangs up. Ben rolls his eyes and hangs up the phone. 

Rey picked the perfect night to have Paige come over; Saturday night was his mom and dad's obligatory date night. He paced most of the day, trying out different ways to comb his onyx hair. He cleaned his room, the bathroom. He finished his home work. Eventually he went out and bought Rey an outfit to wear for the night. 

Neither would be so comfortable with Rey in his pajamas... He didn't even know how to explain who Rey was, where she came from. Should he just say she's his cousin that lives with him? She has a unique disease that makes her allergic to the sun? That didn't seem too far-fetched.

Stranger things have happened.

He brushed his fingers over the dark grey pencil skirt he had found while he searched through the women's clothes. He was quite excited to see her dressed in normal clothes, if he was being honest. She was so beautiful already, he wondered if his heart really would explode at the sight of her... 

He found a sweetheart-cut short sleeve shirt, also grey. That was definitely a suiting shade for her. He had already come to terms with having to buy undergarments for Rey, but that didn't make it any easier asking the woman clerk for help. She side eyed him until he explained it was for his sick cousin. A good lie, he was proud he had made it up. He hurried home as the winter sky began to darken. 

Rey would be waiting for him. 

He ran up the stairs with the shoppe bags, almost tripping over his big feet in his haste. He opened the door and found Rey on his bed, laying on her stomach with her ankles crossed in the air, his mother's compact mirror and lipstick in hand. Her eyes lifted to meet his and she lowered the mirror, smacking her bright red lips at him and winked. 

His knees went weak. What was he doing again...?

"Those for me? Aww, thanks, Benny!" She hopped up and skipped to him, gently taking the bag from his hand. She layed the clothes on the bed, unfolding them carefully. She smiled and picked them back up, hugging them to her chest. "Very pretty! You did good, real good." Ben sighed, glad she was pleased with him. He lived for her positive affirmations. 

She suddenly pulled the button up pajamas over her head, exposing her naked breasts. Ben panicked and turned his head away, shielding his eyes. His blush rose from his collar bones to his ears like a broken thermometer. 

"Oh! I'll give you some privacy!" He stammered as he ran out the door, closing it quickly. He ran his hand through his greased hair, breathing heavily. He'd never seen breasts in real life, only paintings... Although he had felt Paige's before once or twice when they parked a few times. He heard Rey giggling in the room and he ran his finger in between his shirt collar and his throat, gulping hard. 

She was always playing with him. She knew it made his blood pressure spike. _She must be trying to send me to an early grave_ , he thought. He checked his wrist watch, noting Paige was due anytime. He rushed down the stairs to make drinks for them all, shaking as he brewed some black tea. He hoped Rey was kind to Paige... He'd never seen her interact with anyone but him before, and he grew more and more nervous. What would he do if she was rude? Who would he defend? The mysterious creature that held his heart, or the poor girl he had begun to date out of pressure from his folks? How could anyone make that decision?

A knock on the door made him jump and drop the sugar spoon on the floor, creating a mess. "Shit..." He mumbled. He jogged to the door, and Paige launched herself into his arms, planting a red kiss mark on his cheek. He smiled nervously and stepped to the side to let her in. He took her coat and guided her to the kitchen. "I missed you like crazy, darling. Did you miss me?" Paige asked as she placed her hand on his chest, lifting herself up on her tip toes to try and kiss his lips. 

Ben moved his head quickly, taking her hands into his. "I'll be right back... I have someone who wants to meet you."

Paige cocked her head, looking confused and a little hurt. "Uhm, okie dokie..." She smoothed out her skirt and fixed her hair, smiling nervously. 

Ben ran upstairs like a lightning bolt. He was so nervous he had to try twice to open his door, his sweaty hand unable to grasp the knob. He rubbed the sweat off on his slacks and knocked twice before entering. 

Rey was an absolute vision and his heart ached looking at her. She grinned, her perfect white teeth shining. 

"I... She's here. Should we...? Can... Can you...? Can you leave this room? I never... I never asked. Before. Good god, Rey, you look so lovely, like a doll. I'm sorry. What should..." He panted. "I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

Rey strolled up to him, frowning for a slight moment as she wiped Paige's kiss mark from his cheek. She gained her composure back quickly, stroking his chin, staring lovingly into his eyes. He was in trouble. He knew it, but he didn't care anymore. 

"I can do whatever I want, Benny. Follow me."

He was tugged toward her, following the invisible leash tied around his throat. Paige stood up when she saw Rey, looking even more perplexed by the moment. Rey walked right up to her, her eyes full of scrutiny. Paige looked back and forth between them, and crossed her arms subconsciously. 

"Who is she, Ben?" Paige asked. 

"This is Rey. She's my... Uhm.."

"I'm the monster under his bed." Rey laughed, Ben joining in briefly. Paige didn't seem to find it so funny. In fact, she looked more confused then before. 

"That doesn't answer my question. Ben." She stared at him, pointedly. "Who is she? I've never heard of her before, and -" 

Rey suddenly grabbed Paige by the throat, lifting her into the air. Ben's mouth fell open, but he was unable to move. He felt like he was frozen in place, something cold wrapping around his arms and legs. He looked down to find Rey's legs and hair had shifted to total darkness - pitch black ropes twisting and turning out and away from her, holding Ben in place, holding out Paige's arms and legs apart, reminding him of a starfish. 

Paige gasped and choked as Rey tightened her grasp, Paige clawing at her hands as she struggled to breathe. 

"Don't talk to him like that, you little bitch."

Rey hissed.

Rey brought Paige closer to her, and a forked tongue escaped Rey mouth, licking Paige's throat. She tried to scream but the sound was cut short by another tightening dark rope, shoved into Paige's mouth. Rey's eyes became bright green, the white leaving her all together. She smiled wide enough to show all her shiny teeth and Ben couldn't believe he never noticed how sharp they were. Like a shark. 

Rey unhinged her jaw so fast Ben wasn't sure he was even seeing what he was, in fact, seeing. His heart broke into a million pieces and his stomach nearly spewed from his mouth as Rey took a giant bite out of Paige's jaw. Blood splashed onto the floor, spilling over the sugar he hadn't gotten to clean up yet. The crunching noises that Rey made finally made Ben vomit, disappearing into the black ropes that snaked around him tighter and tighter, colder than any ice he'd ever felt. His heart was crushed into smithereens as he watched helplessly while she ripped another chunk of flesh from Paige, drenching Rey's face and new clothes. Her teeth cut through bone like butter. 

His angel was a monster. Truly the monster he had first thought she was, under his bed that night. In his home, in his pajamas, every night. He felt betrayed. He told her _everything_ and she never once thought to tell him she was a monster. He shouldn't have been so stupid, so blinded. 

He watched in silent horror as Rey took more miraculously large bite after bite of Paige. Her body twitched with every bite, although Ben knew she couldn't be alive anymore. Tears fell from his eyes.

_Paige was a sweet girl. She didn't deserve this. This is all my fault. All my fault. All my fault._

Soon, there was nothing left but a half devoured corpse. Rey dropped to her hands and knees, licking up the gore from the linoleum. She began to look normal again as she smoothed herself and stood up. Ben was still frozen to the spot, even as her hair returned to her, becoming the normal reddish brown color it was before. 

She placed her hands on her hips when she was done, whipping her gore drenched chin with her forearm and turned to smile at Ben. 

"I hope you were paying attention, Ben."

He could barely nod. 

"Mm. Good boy. No more girls. No more, Benny." She waved her finger at him. "I mean it."

He nodded again. 

She dragged him to the kitchen chair, pushing him down onto it and hiked up her skirt and straddled his hips, rolling her own in a small circle. He kept his hands at his sides, staring up at her in horror but also somehow still in total devotion. 

_Does this mean she loves me, too? Jealousy had to something... She was even sparing me, even though I lied. This had to mean something. It had to..._ He thought, far too hopeful for this situation.

Rey kissed him and his head swam, barley noticing her hand snaking between them to unhook his belt and unbutton his black slacks. She exposed his member and slid down onto it, softly moaning in his ear. He exhaled shakily and whispered, "I love you, Rey. I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you..."

Rey grinned and pulled his hair. "I know."

Just then, the door opened and Ben's parents walked in the front door and froze. His mother began to scream at the sight of her son, pants to his ankles, covered in blood. 

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Ben! Ben what have you done!?!" Han screamed. 

Rey was gone, poofed out of sight with a haunting giggle, but Paige's corpse remained. As if the spell was lifted, Ben struggled to pull up his slacks and turned around in circles, looking for Rey. 

Han held his wife close to him, watching in appalled horror as Ben cried out in a shaking voice, pulling his hair and fell to the floor, hysterically sobbing as he crawled towards Paige's mauled corpse. He pulled what was left of her close to him, getting soaked even further in her cooling blood. 

"NO! NO! NO! NO!!! It wasn't me! I didn't - I would never - how could you think I could do this! It - it wasn't me! It was the monster! The monster under my bed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on Tumblr:
> 
> @boogerzomaley


	2. Blue and Red and Purple Pills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me some prompts on Tumblr! 
> 
> @boogerzomaley

It's been almost 11 years at Palpatine's Mental Asylum for the Criminally Insane. 

11 fucking years, and no one will believe me about Rey. 

As it turns out, she _could_ leave my room, even my house; she followed me here and now all she does is torment me. As she loves to remind me, with a monstrous smirk on her beautiful face, her eyes reflected in the darkness of my tiny white room:

_"Hell hath no fury like a demon girls scorn, Benny-baby."_

She gave me the upmost worst punishment for keeping a secret or 'lying' as she claimed, a punishment that not only I'm forced to carry out until I die, but my parents, too. 

And Paige... 

But at least her punishment had been quick, if not extremely painful while it lasted. She was lucky, as far as I'm concerned. My guilt is one with the blood in my veins. My torture flows in me everyday, and every night. The orderlies have had me on a strict and constant suicide watch since the day I was shipped here. My father refused to visit me at all, but my mom did. Well... for the first two years. She was there when I was sentenced, the jury taking only 3 minutes to determine my fate. No one would believe me about Rey. Poe sat with my mother, holding her hand and patting her back as she sobbed. There was no evidence that I had done it. It was physically impossible, for Christ sake. But that didn't matter. I wasn't even sent to prison - I was sent to the loony bin for the rest of my life. I have tried countless times to leave this mortal realm, ranging from hanging myself to slitting my wrists to hiding my medication to take them all at once. I was always thwarted, though. I was here for life and I was already eleven years in. 

And eleven years is a very, very long time. 

A strong willed young man cannot survive on such horrors as the ones I've endured. The doctors question me relentlessly, day in and day out. They conduct tests, physical and psychological. I'm always bound, held against my will in a madhouse with rapists and murders with monsterous disorders, psychopathic and sadistic tendencies. 

I'm not like them. I'm a sane man, all things considered. They can't diagnose me with anything solid. I've tried to explain it to them, but they don't believe me. My story never changes, but they don't believe me. I guess it doesn't matter; they don't believe me about the monster that still hides under my bed, anyways. Let them think I'm crazy, then. I know I'm not. I have the monster toying with me every night to prove it. 

 

I thinks it's November, but I'm not sure the year anymore. The 1960's mean nothing to me. There isn't much that means anything anymore. Small pleasures are all I have now. Reading is one. Smoking is another. Time, however, is not one of them. It's the bane of my existence. Fuck. Time.

I'm shaving my face before dinner. I don't pay attention to dates or times anymore, Rey appearing let's me know when it's sundown. Her presence is a stab in the lungs everytime. What does she want from me? Somethings will never be answered. Sometimes they let me outside to be in the sun. Those are my favorite days, even though they're very far and few. I have three tall, strong orderlies inches behind me all day, watching intensely as I line up my mustache with scissors in the mirror. I'm only allowed cigarettes when I'm strapped down to something, never allowed to use my hands.

They must really think I'll slash my wrists again, or maybe try to attack them again. It annoys me a lot but I try not to fault them for it. I have had a bad habit of snapping sometimes. The last time was an attempt to escape by soaping myself up and slipping, literally, passed the guards. I got passed a few before I was met with a club with the face. I'm trying so hard to be good, because I do like being able to read books, smoke cigarettes and eat with my own hands. I wouldn't mind maybe having red meat sometimes, either. A beer... Anything pleasurable from the outside world would be nice, but I'm not allowed happiness. 

Them letting me shave is a welcome privilege for being good the last several months. I hated looking like a pale, grizzly mountain man. I despised looking like Captain Ahab. It really made me look like I belonged here. And I don't belong here. I'm not fucking crazy. 

I set down the trimmers appropriately on the sink and raise my hands slowly up so they can grab them and click the handcuffs around my wrists behind my back. I grit my teeth a little when it pinched my skin. Dinner is the last calm of my day and I try to enjoy it as much as I can. 

It's plain boiled chicken, carrots with a buttered biscuit and a glass of milk. Two blue pills, a red and yellow pill, and a small white one. When Rey really upsets me, they give me a big injection that makes me sleep until the next evening and leaves me feeling so hungry and blurry. Still, a better alternative to Rey. 

I eat with my fingers, not bothering with the wooden spoon. I can hear a TV playing from the nurses station, right around the corner from my room. The orderlies watch me still, and as with the last 22 years, I see Rey appear from thin air behind one and push her nose up with her thumb and her tongue hangs down from her mouth. 

She thinks she's funny, but she really isn't. I look to the wall next to me and continue to chew the dry chicken, indifferent to her. My medicine is starting to kick in and I feel nice and light, ready for sleep. She can't fuck with me if I'm practically dead to the world. 

I close my eyes and try to focus only on my food. I'm barely aware of her crawling on all fours across the tile until she lifts my foot and starts tickling it like the evil fucking demon she is. I mash my lips into a hard line, drawing my eyebrows together and holding my breath. 

If I don't react, she'll just try harder. But I've been working hard on showing them I'm not a crazy person, so giving her the reaction she desires sets me back. It's a lose/lose situation no matter what I do. My teeth grind harshly as I stiffen completely, my eyes closed tightly as I swallow my bite of food. One of the orderlies leans down, joints popping, and touches my arm. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

It sounds like Finn. I like him. He's a nice guy. The only orderly that doesn't push me around or try to make my life any worse. He stares at me a lot but I don't care. He's nice. Nice is different. Nice is good. 

"Just a... Foot cramp. Hurts." I whisper between hard lips. 

Finn leans down and takes my foot out of Rey's hand, flexing it out for me. Rey huffs and I feel her climb up the bed next to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and nuzzling into my ear. 

"Don't be boringgg...." She whines softly in my ear. 

I turn my head away and grunt. I'm not in the mood for this, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't somehow elated she was here. She murmurs about how much she missed me and how she wants to feel me inside of her and my heart stutters a little, my cock ever so slowly starting to tent in my sweats. She loves to torture me, especially with people around. I hate it. They think I'm a fucking pervert. 

Finn is still moving my foot around and asks me softly after clearing his throat, "Is that better?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

I open my eyes to see him smiling at me, still on his knees. I'm so embarrassed and I hope he doesn't notice the tent in my sweats. 

But he winks. 

"Anytime." He looks at his watch and turns to the others. "I can watch him for a bit. Go check on Armitage and make sure he hasn't hidden his medicine again. I'll whistle if I need back up. "

The two nod and leave, probably just as creeped out as I am by my own behavior. But Finn is nice. It's just my mistrust in everyone these days. 

He doesn't get up from his knees and we stare at eachother while, unbeknownst to him, Rey licks my ear lobe and strokes my neck. I shiver a little, trying my best to ignore her but my cock twitches in my sweats. 

Oh god.

Finn seems to notice and smiles. Rey chuckles evilly. 

"Uh oh. What's he up to, I wonder?" She says, grinning wildly when I glace to her. She runs her fingers over my erection, and I bite my lip and blush to my own annoyance. I hate her. 

Finn stands up, smoothing his white pants. 

"Time for bed, Solo. You know the drill."

Oh. On instinct, I move to lay down and he gets the restraints from the sides of the bed, quickly buckling them, leaving my arms spread, but my feet close together, like I'm crucified. Rey shifts around as Finn tugs on each of them and settles with her feet hanging off the bed next to my left side. 

Finn walks over and shuts off the light and I expect him to leave and lock the door behind him, but instead he strides back over to me, sitting on my right side. I look at him, confused. What the hell is he doing? 

Rey giggles again. "Hmmm. Maybe he's going to read you a bedtime story." She pets my hair while the moon shines pale light rays onto the bed. Rey looks especially predatory in the moon light. I wish I'd noticed this as a child. I wish I'd noticed a lot of things. I wish-

Suddenly Finn places his hand on my chest, then slowly traces over my nipples and I snap my eyes back to him. What the hell...? I stare back at him and he smiles slightly, cooing softly. 

"I've seen the way you look at me, Ben. And I've read your medical history, I know why you're here. But... I'm not afraid.... I don't think you could have done that." He leans down to my face, his hand slowly following until it rests on my cheek. My eyes dart from him, to Rey, to his hand and back to him. My medication is making me groggy and loopy but I know this isn't right. 

Finn leans down and kisses me softly. 

I'm too shocked to move. 

He leans back and bites his lip, running his hands through my hair. "It's okay, Ben. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact... I can make you feel better than any girl could."

His hand trails down to my cock, still semi-hard from Rey, and he runs his fingers over it lightly and I silently gasp. This is wrong. I don't want this. I try to wiggle away from him but he shushes me and pulls my cock out of my sweats. 

"Don't-!"

"Shh, shh. It's fine. Just let me..." He bends over and brings his soft lips to my cock and I gasp a little louder. He spits and licks at the tip and I squirm a little, shutting my eyes tightly. It feels so good, but I don't want a _man_ sucking my dick. This is wrong, it's gross. I'm not a queer! 

But I... I sort of love it.

I peak one eye open to watch warily. Finn smiles up at me and uses one hand to pump my now very erect cock and twirls his tongue around the tip again before sucking his way down to the base, and I can feel his throat expand and clench as he gags, pulling up to stifle a cough. I groan and lick my lips. 

"J-jesus..." He pants a little. "Quite a big cock on you... I figured you would, big guy like you." He smiles and wipes the spit from his lips and kisses me again, still pumping my cock. "Tell me when you're close. I want to taste you." He whispers against my lips. 

I forget completely about Rey, who is now standing next to me. I glance over in time to see her arms crossed, a weird look on her face. But before I can try to interpret her further, Finn runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth to deepen the kiss, my eyes falling shut. This is wrong and my head is swimming but I think it's more from Finn's soft hands and plush lips than my medicine. 

He's pumping my cock faster and I can feel my orgasm building, making me shiver and groan, my toes curling and my gut tightening and, and-

"I'm g-g-gonna c-cum..." I murmur as I twist my head away to take in a shuddering breath, feeling my blood pumping so hard, it's all I can hear. But Finn's hand leaves my cock and I practically whine when my orgasm is ruined at his absent hand. I open my eyes to see that he's no long near me at all, but in the darker corner of the room. 

Familiar blackness is wrapping around his mouth, his feet hovering far above the floor, body against the wall and his arms are slowly being pulled away from his sides. His eyes meet with mine, and he looks beyond petrified. Rey's back is to me but I can imagine her face, how her lip is curled up in a snarl, more lethal than any living creature on Earth. 

I want to scream at her to stop, but I know it won't do anything. Rey isn't the type of... being... to stop when she gets started. There's a sudden tearing sound and I wish I could cover my ears. I watch in silent terror, like a pathetic craven child, as she rips his arms from his body, dropping him to the floor with a thud, his mouth still covered by Her darkness. 

His eyes are bugging out of his head and gore is spilling all over the checkered floor. A few fingers twitch and I'm reminded of a smashed insect, as their limbs also flutter. Eventually he stills completely and she turns her head to me, a grim frown on her face. 

I can feel my mouth hanging open when a flash of cool air brushes over me, signifying her on top of me and my forehead profusely sweating. I'm shaking in a panic, afraid they'll lock me away on solitary and throw away the key forever. I can't explain my way out of this. I shouldn't have ignored her. I should have given her what she wanted. 

And I definitely shouldn't have had my dick in another human's mouth. 

She grabs my face, squishing my cheeks _hard_ , probably making me look like a puffer fish. Rey's face is within an inch of mine, her eyes emerald again. She's hurting me but I dare not move. She grinds her teeth and growls to me:

"And here I thought 'no more girls' would be sufficient enough." She suddenly barks a bitter laugh and yanks my face painfully hard, so our noses touch. "Looks like you can't keep your dick in your pants when it comes to _anyone_ , Benny Boy."

I gulp hard and whimper, "N-no..! I'm sorry! I- my medicine- I didn't realize- I didn't know!" Tears fall down my cheeks and she slaps me incredibly hard across the face. 

" _Bullshit_." She snarls at me, baring her teeth. I close my eyes and shake with my sobs. This is all too wretched. What did I do to deserve this? Am I really barmy? She slaps me again and I cry out. Something in my pain must be poignant, because suddenly she strokes my face softly. 

"You... You didn't mean it, did you? You didn't like it? You thought it was me?" She asks in a hushed and guarded tone. 

I nod and suck in a little air, stuttering. 

"Yes, R-rey. I... L-l-l-ove you... I'm s-sorry..."

My lower lip quivers and she sighs, her eyebrows arched upwards with a guilty look on her sweet face. She bites her lip and looks away for a moment. I think I might even see a shimmering tear fall, but I'm not sure. I might be hamming it up a little, but she seems genuinely upset.

Good. 

Her berserk moods are leaving me more confused than anything else in my life. I don't understand anything anymore. We stare into each other's eyes and I wonder what she sees in me to want to be stuck to me, even in the loonybin. She beams at me and leans in to kiss my lips. 

"Let's get you out of here, Ben. I think you've endured enough."

I gawk at her as she unbuckles my restraints, helping me lean up. I rub my wrists and eye Finn's dead body. I feel so bad for him. He was such a nice fella. My eyebrow arches while I wipe my nose with my sleeve and sigh a shuddering breath. Rey's possessiveness is growing a body count. I need to keep her away from people. 

I stand up, swaying, and she takes my hand. "Where do you wanna go?" She asks lightly. 

"I... I don't know. How do we...?"

She shrugs. "Oh, honey. I told you. I can do anything I want to." She kisses my shoulder. 

I step over to Finn, pausing a few feet away. Rey nudges me forward saying something about making him look a little more presentable. I kneel down and reach a shaking hand out to roll his arms closer to his torso, getting a bit of blood on my hands. I swallow back bile as I see his eyes are blank. Lifeless. 

This is all my fault. 

Just then a shadow eclipses the light from the square window of the door. 

There's shouting and the door breaks open, several men in white tackling me to the ground. I scream out to Rey for her to help me, but she simply smiles cruelly and wiggles her fingers as she disappears. 

It's utter chaos as I thrash around, bellowing like an animal until someone smashes my face with a club, making my vision spot with black morphing balls of emptiness. 

The last thing I feel is a needle plunge into my neck, and the blackness envelopes me. I hear Rey's laughter in my head. 

 

The monster under my bed has once again betrayed me.


	3. Time of the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey POV
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter title is from the song by The Zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's learn about Rey.

Watching Benny being strapped to a chair and fed oatmeal is kind of funny. This is a punishment, after all. 

He's so doped up on antipsychotics and sedatives that his eyes keep falling, making the food spill from his sweet, sweet mouth. I sit on his lap and pinch him with my toes, but he doesn't react to much anymore. I frown. 

What a _bummer._

I'm getting bored with him being so incoherent. I miss my Benny... 

I don't regret killing those little _freaks_.Oh, no, not in the slightest. 

They _TOUCHED_ my Benny. 

_AND. THAT. IS. NOT. ACCEPTABLE._

I shake with a quiet white rage, making Ben shake a little with me. 

**_He. Is. Mine._ **

I growl a little and thoughtlessly slap the bowl out of the big orderly's hand. The man jumps up, his hands up and terrified, and runs clumsily for the door. His hands tremble violently as he tries to unlock it, so I wave my hand and the door flies open. The man screams, falling onto his ass, looking around wildly. I'm beyond annoyed, wanting to have Benny to myself. So I force him up and throw him out the door, slamming it shut. 

I can still hearing him screaming like a child, barely muffled by the thick steel door. I roll my eyes and look to Benny. He's asleep again, oatmeal dripping from his lips still, coating his gross beard with spital. I try to wipe it off, muttering about how messy he is. 

Argh! I'm bored of this fucking place! I hate the smell here. The humans taste disgusting, too medicated. Tortured flesh isn't as good as innocent flesh. This punishment is now affecting me. I hate this! 

It was a lot fun when Benny still reacted to me. When he was still a _person._ When I could scare him in front of doctors and orderlies. Make his cock hard, make him blush, make him all frustrated. The medication they give gets him so zonked out, his dick doesn't even work. Before this _horrendous_ , ugly beard. They try to treat him terribly in here, but I don't care for that. There's whispers that he's possessed, or telekinetic and everyone is scared of him. 

The patients and other unsavory orderlies commit grisly "suicides". I've become theatrical in my boredom, but I just want my Benny back. But he's locked away forever, because I've made it seem that Ben's a murdering, hallucinating psychopath. 

Laughable. My Benny is a little puppy. He would never do anything to hurt anyone. He's smart and shy. He's sane. Well... He was. I stare at his almost comatose face while he snores lightly. If I were able to cry, I think I would... 

Ugh, I miss him so. 

I remember finding him that night, almost 24 years ago... 

 

He was sat at his desk facing the window, reading a story, softly speaking aloud to the empty room. He had his eyebrows creased, trying to sound a word out. I sat at his window for awhile, invisible to all humans, my chin in my elbows propped on the windowsill. 

I was perplexed that I found him so oddly adorable. I loved his dark curls, his pale skin. The missing front tooth. His slight speech impediment. His determination. He didn't act like most little kids. Must have what humans reffered to as an 'old soul'. Precious little guy. 

I'd never found any of the children I devoured to be cute; they were food, nothing more. Energy, playthings. 

I generally snuck into their rooms in the dead of the night and tore into their throats before they had a chance to scream. I could gobble up an entire little kid pretty fast, actually. Suck up all their blood, leaving nothing for the parents to find once morning came. 

But this little boy changed something in me while I watched him finish the little book, a tiny triumphant smile on his face when he got up to put it away in its respective place on his oddly big bookshelf. He left his room, and I took that chance to sneak in, under his bed. 

I chose the form of my old human self, far back and way back when, in the old country: skinny and tan, with chestnut brown hair drawn into the three small buns on the back of my head I'd loved so. I kept my bright green demon eyes for my own vanity. I didn't want to frighten the little boy, but I dumbly waited until he turned out the light to make my presence known. 

"Hello," I wishpered. "What's your name, little one?"

He froze, dark brown eyes widening at me before he turned around and darted from the room. Ah, damn it... I fretted I'd screwed the pooch but he returned soon after, his sleepy father in hand. I made myself invisible to the father, annoyed at his impatience with his son, his constant grumbles as he checked under the bed. 

The little boy bid his father good night, slowly turning to me. I almost couldn't contain my excitement. He named me Rey, like the moonlight. He thought I was pretty, which have me immense pleasure. And he was too easy to convince into playing. I don't think I'd never done that, probably not even when I had been a human myself, years and years ago. 

His shyness and almost constant blushing was something I decided to covet for the rest of his life. The high of secrecy and hushed giggles was a new addiction, a new incredible high. I couldn't believe it myself: I cared about a human and he was mine. No one else would ever have him. 

Over the years, our bond grew. 

I knew he loved me like I loved him. I aged myself as he did, wore his clothes. I fiended for his attention constantly. He barely slept at night, and I could feel his anxiety right before the sun came up every morning. He would bring his school work to me, teaching me everything he learned when he was away. We would giggle about his dumb friends, discuss his strict parents and even stricter teachers. The innocence was an alien thing to me, but I cherished it. I almost hoped things would remain the same forever.

But as the years passed, his eyes lingered even longer on me. I would notice the cracks in his voice that began to deepen deliciously, his height soon towering me. He joined swim team, his gangly body becoming more lean and toned... His eyes flashing to look at my breasts, my butt, my lips when I spoke. I loved to make him squirm, and would do things to force his beloved blush to turn savory scarlet. 

Teasing him was my purpose in this odd new life. But a girl's gotta eat, so one of the random nights I had leave to eat, (they stopped having pets as they kept 'running away', which was fine by me. Animals are disgusting) I came back early. 

I made myself unseen to him, crept through the open window, watching him voyeuristically, perched on his desk. 

His light was off, but I could see everything. 

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his back to the door which gave me a perfect view of him. His hair was ruffled and drying from his recent shower, his shirt unbuttoned. I gazed at his broad chest, struck by just how _grown up_ he'd become. 

I bit my lip, entranced as my eyes slowly took in the scene unfolding before me: 

He slowly traced his hand over the rather large (oh, Hell yes) bulge in his sleep trousers with his long, slender fingers and shuddered quietly. He used his thumbs to pull down his trousers, making his cock spring out. A bit of precum dribbled down from the head of his pink, thick cock. 

I watched with a slightly open mouth as he licked his palm and his eyelids fluttered shut as he ever so slowly wrapped his hand around the head, and began to pump his cock. He bite his lip as the pace quickened and his thumb slid over the slit at the head and he shuddered again. 

Dirty fucking boy. 

My dead heart began to patter at his private show he didn't know he was putting on for me. My cunt, already so wet, ached for him. I thoughtlessly reached between my legs, under the large and baggy pair of jammies I'd taken from him, running my fingers over my wet slit, softly hissing under my breath. I covered my mouth as I teased my clit with two fingers, lightly circling as I watched him softly groan and pitch his eyebrows together, his lips in a hard line. 

I grit my teeth as I pushed harder and circled faster, covering my mouth with my other hand. I sent him images from my brain, tame suggestions of what I wanted to do to him- him tied up, me riding his cock and dragging my long, sharp nails down his chest, causing him to bleed. Tying up his balls, riding him as I face away from him so he can watch his cock pump in and out of me, slapping his nuts and pulling his hair, forcing him to kiss my feet and lick my pussy. 

The images became more and more depraved as I got closer to an orgasm. I watched his breath hitch suddenly, expecting him to cum, but instead he let go of his cock and paused. I slowed down, very confused, as I watched his hands hover before he suddenly smacked his cock, _hard._

My mouth dropped, my cunt tightening at the sight of him wince in pain, huffing and puffing before smacking his cock again. He groaned quietly and began jerking himself off again, much faster this time. He repeated the sequence a few more times, muttering something so softly I couldn't hear it at first. But then-

"Thank you, Rey. Th-thank you..." He sighed after an especially cruel smack that made him gasp rather loudly. 

I was, sufficive to say, _fucking estactic_... 

I leaned forward with an evil grin, my wide eyes meticulously watching everything single movement he had made. I bit my lip again, still smiling, as I stuffed my fingers into my human cunt, fucking myself faster and faster, mimicking his motions. I held my breath and my head fell back a bit as I orgasmed, hard, causing my already drenched cunt to leak a bit around my still stuffed fingers. 

_Oh, **Satan** and all things Unholy..._

I kept my hooded eyes on him as my body spasmed and twitched, rising the waves of bliss as my new, red pedicured toes (that Ben so sweetly painted for me earlier that night) curled. I couldn't kept the soft, muffled squeak that flew from my still covered mouth. Ben came suddenly, almost violently, coating his chiseled abs and chest in thick globs of creamy cum. He shuddered hard, gasping and licking his lips. 

Those yummy, plump lips... How I wished to kiss them at that moment. Lick up his cum. Taint and tarnish my sweet, caring, adorable little Benny. I watched him pant and gather himself, wondering how often he did this when I wasn't around... 

I slowly took my fingers out of myself, absent mindedly bringing them to my mouth to clean, wishing it were him. I quietly redressed myself when I was finished, silently dipping out of the window to sit on the roof for a moment. 

The time was close to showing him what I desired. I was a demon, for **Satan** sake. There was no reason I should keep my desires to myself, but still... I wanted to wait. Even the evil within me begged to keep him innocent for as long as I could, holding on to the still alien feeling of love I had for this human. 

My human. My Benny boy. 

When I heard him finish with his shuffling about, cleaning his mess, I slowly crawled back through the window. He froze at the sight of me, his breath catching. I grinned and waved. 

"Hi, Benny. Have fun while I was gone?"

That beautiful blush graced his pale face and he swallowed. 

"Ye-yes. Hello."

I climbed in, stepping on his desk, quietly hopping to the floor. 

"Let's go to sleep. I'm beat." I said as I stretched out, feeling like I could fade into a cloud in the sky. 

"Of course." He cleared his throat. "It's almost sun up." He said, a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. 

We curled into bed and he feel asleep, his head on my shoulder. I smiled with more happiness than ever. I stroked his pale face, admired his dark circles under his eyes. Such a good boy, so compliant. I kissed his forehead as the sky faded to pink outside, and I turned into vapor, escaping to my void, falling asleep myself. 

 

I popped back into the human realm as the sky turned purple outside. I yawned and stretched on Ben's bed, smacking my lips happily. Ah. I forgot about the sensation of orgasms. It's been too long since I'd indulged... Maybe tonight was the night, I'd finally take Ben's innocence and truly brand him mine. Forever. 

I grinned wickedly, until I felt his anxiety from the other room. He seemed truly upset, racked with sadness and uncertainty. That was nothing new, but the last few months it'd been worse, somehow. I grimaced as I picked up his school book, flipping through it; he'd better tell me what was bothering him so I could kill the person causing it, or at least play with the odds and make him succeed. Must be school. Hmm. 

Eventually, he comes into the room, fresh and showered that gross chlorine smell I hate off of him. His scent invaded my nostrils and I smiled smugly. My Ben. He sighed and his feelings heightened as he peaked from his shaggy hair to look at me. I pushed and pushed him to tell me and until he bowed to my will, only to instantly regret ever having loved a human:

Ben... 

My Ben... 

Had... A _girlfriend._

An insanely dark and red rage filled me, something I'd never felt in my near century of existence, hot enough to burn the fucking world down, taking me down along with it. 

He... He had betrayed me. 

My Ben... _Had betrayed me._

I could fucking MURDER him. 

Yes. 

He was going to fucking die at my hands, my true form threanting to slip out from my artificial human finger tips and slash his pathetic, soft human body to fucking shreds. 

Yes. 

A million images passed my eyes, each more inviting than the last. An eternity of torture and bloodshed flew around in my brain, all the unearthly powers of Hell trembling inside of me. 

_Betrayed._

_Betrayed._

_Betrayed._

_**BETRAYED.** _

_**KILL. HIM.** _

_**KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KIL-** _

No. 

No, no, no. 

Instead, I reeled it in faster than he could blink. 

Instead, I smiled; I knew what I must do to punish him. 

And punish I did, with just four little words setting his torment into motion:

 

"Bring her to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey, hon, that's not how love is supposed to feel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii here's a longggggg ass chapter
> 
>  
> 
> and if you just absolutely need to know/like spoilers:  
> TW mentions of rape, miscarriages/stillborn, torture, etc

After the incident with Finn, they moved me into complete solitary confinement. 

At least I'm not bound anymore. They don't care if I kill myself at this point. They just slide a tray of bread and refills of the bladder of water they gave me through the slot of the door twice a day. 

It's not so bad since Rey brings me meats, vegetables and fruits that she steals from the cafeteria. She also tries to give me sweets from the doctor's lounge but that would interfere with my plans. Rey marks the amount of days by scratching her long talon like claws into the brick walls. 

There's too many to count. 

I sit the small patch of light from the tiny little window towards the top of the wall. I also work out constantly now. It helps keep my head clear. 

Also, I realized recently that they're drugging my water, so I drink the water from the tiny shower in my cell. It's important to me that I don't take anything that could alter my state of mind. I have to keep my mind clear. Nothing can interfere with my plans. 

Nothing. 

 

Rey loves how bulky and broad I am now. She likes the goatee and mustache, as well. I like to keep her happy. She can read my thoughts, so it's important she thinks that. I don't argue with her about anything, but the sweets. I have to remind her constantly that sweets will make me fat. And that would negate my plans. 

She also steals books from the library for me. I'm still teaching her how to read after all these years. She gets flustered easily, and usually throws the book across the room and turns her attention to my body. 

More than torturing me, more than getting enjoyment out of it just being us locked in a 7ft by 9ft room, more than returning back sometimes with blood all over her face while the sirens ring throughout the asylum, more than scarying me with her witch craft... 

Rey loves to fuck, and she loves to try new things while we fuck. 

Lately, it's been covering my head with a pillow case, punching me in the stomach and explaining in horrific detail what she does to the other patients while she rides me... 

She has me bound and blinded, moaning loudly while she goes up and down on my cock. 

"And you know what I did with his fingernails, Benny?" She asks, panting. She's close. Now all I have to do is pretend to cry and she'll orgasm. 

I sniffle obnoxiously and dig into my palms with my nails, drawing blood. "No... No, please, don't tell me... Please don't tell me!"

She laughs like a monster and picks up the pace. 

"I made him watch while I ripped them off and them I bit off the tip of his cock while he screamed... And.. And then... I- I- I-"

She began to shake on top of me, her pussy clenching and unclenching around my cock, bringing me to my own orgasm. She ripped the pillow case off my head and dug her long, sharp nails into my shoulders, making blood spill. I let some crocodile tears fall down my cheeks and she moaned and grabbed her breasts and she swiveled her hips in small circles as she came down from her orgasm. She then dug in deeper to the cuts and I cried out. 

It didn't hurt at all- she does it constantly. But she liked to see and feel my pain. She's a monster, so I guess that's to be expected. 

"You fucking sissy." 

She chuckled as she climbed off and laid next to me, putting her leg and arm around my bound body. She stroked my face and hummed some song I'd never heard before. She had the luxury of hearing music and seeing people, even if it was just to eat them. Lucky her. 

We laid in since for a long time. 

"Rey?"

"Yes, Benny?"

I chewed my lip before asking. 

"You never tell me anything about you..."

She snorted. "I'm aware."

I gulped. "Well... Why not?"

"Why the fuck do you care?" she snarled and tightened her grip on my body. 

I stiffened on instinct, trying to choose my words carefully. If I fucked this up, I'd never know anything about her. I had to appeal to her ego. I had to know. 

"I just... I mean, I love you so much. I want to know about you... What are you? Where did you come from? Why... Why do you need to eat people? We've known each other for so long, why can't I know everything about the woman I love so dearly...?"

She sighed, sounding agitated. 

"You really wanna know?"

I nodded quickly. Finally... Some answers. 

"Okay, as you wish..." 

She sat up and straddled my hips again, her apple green eyes boring into mine. She was so gorgeous, even after everything she did to me and other people, I could never deny that I still loved her. She was still the most beautiful and lethal thing I'd ever seen. She was-

Rey cut off my train of thought when she started to untie me. She motioned with her index finger for me to sit up and slide back so I had my back against the wall. She pursed her lips thoughtfully for a moment, staring off into space. 

"I guess you could say I'm a demon... Of sorts. I don't know what I did in my human life to become _this_... Perhaps it was because I didn't attend church enough, mostly because I didn't believe in a god that would soil my life after I'd done nothing wrong."

She ran her hands through her hair that was now long enough it reached her hips. 

"My parents sold me to an older man... This was back in the old days when that happened a lot. Maybe 1860 something... Anyways, it was in England and they were dirt poor, you see, and they really only cared about one thing: drinking. So they sold me."

Her eyes looked so distant.

"I can't really remember their faces these days... But I hated them so much for doing that to me. I was young... Maybe 12, maybe 13? And my-" She used air quotes "-'husband' was at least in his 40s. He was disgusting: fat and dirty and smelled _horrible_ , but he offered a lot for me. Fucking pig."

She scowled at the wall. 

"He forced me to have sex with him constantly. It took a long time for me to get pregnant because I hadn't even started bleeding yet when we were married. But when I did, the first time I was pregnant... I lost the baby before it was ready to be born. The second and third time, they were born dead."

She laughed bitterly. 

"I mean, can you imagine? Being 15 and giving birth to dead babies...?" 

She shook her head as I did. 

"No. Probably not. You're a _man_... You could never imagine that pain. That... That _anguish_." She spoke through her teeth. 

To my utter shock, her eyes began to tear up. I instictually reached out to her to wipe her tears but she lurched away from me and then lashed out to claw my face. Blood ran down from the gash; it was deep. But I dropped my hands back down because I knew better than to spook her in this state and just stared, heartbroken. 

I shouldn't have asked... 

She looked down at me, her face twisted in the rage I'd come to know so well. 

"You can't possibly understand! And he wasn't there for me! He beat me, everyday! He raped me MULTIPLE TIMES A DAY, BEN!" She screamed. 

It took her a few minutes to calm down, and when she did, she smiled a little as tears poured down her cheeks. 

"So I killed him... and then I killed myself. I stabbed him countless times... And then I hung myself in the barn."

She said it so casually, like reciting what she had for lunch that day. 

I sat there, stunned. I never imagined her life being this horrible... She was right to hate God for not saving her. I hated God for her, and for myself - that he let this monster trap me with her beautiful face, her demon ways. I even hated the Devil for cursing her to this afterlife. 

None of this was fair... But it made me more absolute in my plan. 

"Rey..." I whispered. "Rey, baby, I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." 

I myself began to cry while I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my tight embrace. She didn't try to stop me, instead she began to cry hysterically. She soon soaked me in her tears that burned my skin like acid. It hurt something awful, but I refused to let go, instead holding her tighter and tighter until she couldn't move. 

After endless minutes, I gained the courage to do what I'd been planning for the last four months. I released her from my grasp, and she leaned back to look at me, I quickly wrapped my hands around her pretty and slender throat. 

"B-Ben...? What are you-" She gasped as I tightened my grip. "What...are....you doing?!" She tried to dig her nails into my hands and wrists, but all the pain I'd endoured after all these years had only made me strong,more desensitized to her attempts. I squeezes harder and she couldn't even gasp now - only choke. 

I used all my strength to slam her down on the floor and stranded her hips. She knocked her head _hard_ on the concrete, and she looked around, dazed. 

I slammed her head into the cold and hard floor again and again, but no blood came out. I disregarded that, opting to just continue to use all my brute strength to kill her anyway I could. I wasn't even sure this would work, because how can you kill a demon? 

But I was determined. 

I began to scream like an actual crazy person in her face as she weakly tried to fight me off. 

_"WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ME? WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME INTO MY LIFE AND FUCK EVERYTHING UP FOR ME? I COULD HAVE GONE TO A GOOD COLLEGE! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED! I COULD HAVE THREE KIDS BY NOW! I COULD STILL HAVE MY PARENTS! I COULD STILL HAVE PAIGE! I COULD HAVE HAD A NORMAL LIFE! BUT YOU FUCKED IT ALL UP, REY! YOU'RE A FUCKING DEMON! THE MONSTER UNDER MY BED THAT CAME! AND! RUINED! MY! ENTIRE! FUCKING! LIFE! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING **HATE** YOU!"_

I screamed so loud, it felt like my throat was tearing and each word punctuated by me slamming her head into the floor. Her face was turning purple, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her hands hanging limp at her sides. 

My teeth were gnashed so hard I wondered if they might break into a thousand tiny pieces. 

Watching her die was by far better than anything else in the world. Better than cigarettes and coffee, better than sex, better than my first kiss, better than being in love with a demon that lived under my bed who got off on torturing me. Better than my parents being proud of me. Better than candy in Halloween. Better than getting to second base with Paige. Better than Finn's mouth on my cock. Better than being released from this asylum, because this was a better form of freedom in itself. 

I began to laugh as her eyes fell shut and I slowly loosened my grip. I checked but couldn't feel a pulse. Her body was already much cooler than it usually was. I sat back and stared at her lifeless body for a moment and closed my eyes, reveling in the peace of the moment. 

_Yes... Finally._

But then... the guilt began to creep into my brain. 

I opened my eyes and stared down at her beautiful, dead face and suddenly started to cry all over again. 

"Oh my god... Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god ohmygodohmygodoHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!! REY!!! REY, NO!! REY BABY NO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!!!" I screamed while I started to shake her dead body. She shook like a doll, her head moving around like at break-neck force. 

I started to panic and scream wordlessly even more. 

What have I done?! What have I done?! I killed the woman I love, my only friend, the only person I'd ever seen for the rest of my life until I died in this tiny cell, alone. I killed her out of selfishness. 

Out of pure fucking stupidity. Fuck. Fuck...

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!! 

I went to ripping out my hair, my heart slamming against my rib cage in sheer terror. 

Memories of her under my bed our very first night when I was small and scared boy, growing up together and of her lounging in my bed every night in my pajamas that were too big for her. The first time we kissed, the way she was so proud of me for succeeding in school... The way she consoled me when my father hurt my feelings... 

All the memories came flashing back to me I screamed out again in agony. I kissed her lips over and over and over again, sloppy and sobbing like a mad man. 

When suddenly-

A force shoved me back and she sat up laughing. 

My heart stopped and my eyes bugged from my head. I tried with all my might against the invisible forces holding me back to no avail. 

"Rey!?! Oh my God's Rey!!! You're- you're alive?!?" I cried out in disbelief, feeling so fucking elated. 

How?! 

The forces pushed me away against wall with a vengeance. I gasped from the pain that shot throughout my entire body. 

Rey stood up, still completely naked and leveled me with a glare so dark the room temperature fell at least 20 degrees, causing me to shake from the sudden chill. I could even seen my own breath, hiking even faster in a near lethal combination of excitement and fear. 

She took a few steps closer, moving slowly with purpose and my body jerked higher up the wall. I was suspended by the black substance that poured out from her long, beautiful hair. Her eyes glowed like a neon sign in the darkness that surround her, sucking all the light from the room. She had a small smirk on her face as she approached me. 

I continued to just stare back at her, still in shock. I thought I'd... I thought I'd killed her? How... How was she perfectly fine? No marks, no discoloration... How was this possible!? 

She laughed suddenly. " _Oh, Benny... You fucking idiot._ " She purred as she finally reached me, running an elongated claw gently down my jaw. I swallowed, cautious not to move. This wasn't good at all. This was _bad.... Very, very bad._

She was **furious** ; I could feel the raw, untamed power rolling off of her. The fury she felt was ice cold. There was no way to talk my way out of this. And yet, I still found myself instantly trying to plead with her. 

"Rey! Rey, I'm so sorry...! I just... I just wanted to make the pain stop. You're in so much pain from how everyone in your life wronged you and-"

Rey punched me right in the crotch, silencing me and I instantly vomited from the pain right onto the mattress on the floor. 

She cackled. 

"You fucking _fool._ Did you forget that I could hear every single one of your stupid little thoughts? Hmm?!" She yanked my hair, pulling out a handful at the root. I saw the chunks of skin and blood. She tossed it behind her back, resting her hands on either side of my head. 

"You really thought... You could _kill me?_ " She scoffed, still laughing as she shook her head. 

"I _just_ fucking told you: I'm a fucking _demon_ , Benny. You can't kill me. Nobody can. Not even an **exorcist** can kill me, you fucking _dumbass_... I'm a spawn of Hell. And I can do... Whatever. I. Want."

I was shaking from the pain still, gasping and choking when suddenly her hand was around my throat, squeezing hard enough to cut my airways off completely. 

"Shut the fuck up while I'm talking, you selfish piece of shit." She snarled at my face, then made a chomping motion at my nose, less than an inch away. 

I tried to remain completely still, but I was starting to see black spots cloud my vision. 

"You've betrayed me for the last time, Solo. There is no going back. There is no apologizing. No begging." She let go of my throat as she spoke. I coughed as I tried to breath again, my vision still spotty. 

I felt my arms pull up and out from my sides, my legs pulled together and bound just as Finn had been: 

Crucified. 

Tears fell down from my eyes like a stream as I looked down at her. My heart broke for the last time and I cursed myself for ever trying to outsmart a demon. I felt my arms starting to pull off my body, my shoulders dislocating with a sickening:

 **CCCCCCRRRRRRRRACK!**

I screamed out again, sweating despite the cold from the fucking pain. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit fuck, oh fuuck-_

Rey smiled at me so cruelly as she asked: 

"Any last words, you fucking worm?"

I felt my arms begin to pull apart, skin and muscle tearing off of my torso. My eyes rolled back into my head, unable to handle anymore pain. I felt something sharp tearing into the flesh of my chest, just over my heart. 

I whispered before everything went dark: 

"I... I love you... Rey..." 

The last thing I heard was a bitter laugh: 

"Stupid fucking idiot. Even to the end."

Her claws pierced through my chest, latching into my heart at the same time my arms were ripped off my body. 

And she was right - I was a fucking idiot...   
But I couldn't help it; I was only human, after all. 

 

A human in love with the monster under my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddd that's the end! 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you thought, and thanks for checkin it out yo! 
> 
> alsoooo, hit me up on Tumblr and send me some prompts or whatever. 🖤
> 
> @boogerzomaley


End file.
